


Coming Home

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Frame-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: Our boys bond after the events of Frame Up, and apologies are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Title: Coming Home  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1941  
Spoilers: Frame up  
Warnings: Slash sex. Don't like it, don't read it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: Our boys bond after the events of Frame Up, and apologies are made.

There was never any doubt in Tony's mind that Gibbs would be taking him home the night he got out of jail. When Gibbs had come by and witnessed Tony's break down—and really, how had the older man known he'd feel so much better after ranting for twenty minutes?—he’d know that when this was over his alpha would be there. That tap under the chin might mean chin up to a human, but to a shifter it was also a reminder of where he belonged.

He could have lived without the slight delay of finding out there was a good reason for him to have felt so uneasy about Abby's new assistant, though that shed a lot of light on how this whole situation came to be. It amazed him that Gibbs managed to keep his temper with Madame Director. How had that rat bastard managed to get past the background checks necessary for a job at NCIS? Unless someone hadn't bothered to do them properly, ma'am.

It took almost an extra hour to drag Abby off the two of them. Once Chip had been dragged off to lock up—and no, they didn't bother to take the tape off until they had him in a cell with the shackles on hand, so the dragging was literal—Abby threw herself on Gibbs with a cry of anger and fear. Once she'd finished sobbing and screaming on his shoulder she'd switched to Tony, this time with apologies and pleas for forgiveness. All he could do was stand there, hold her, and say she'd done good.

At least it kept him from saying something inappropriate to the Director, who'd stood in the doorway and watched until a call from Cynthia dragged her away. All that time standing there, and she'd never said a word. Not even the smallest apology for sticking them with the psycho lab assistant. Even if Abby forgave her for this sometime soon, Tony and Gibbs certainly wouldn't.

Tony was saved by McGee's return with the gleeful tale of having secured Chip. He'd taken so long just to be sure the paperwork was completely dealt with, saving Gibbs the headache. He might not understand pack dynamics, but somehow he seemed to understand that Gibbs wanted to be free tonight. Tony appreciated that subtle understanding more than he could say. McGee took possession of Abby, promising to take her home and ensure she actually slept tonight. From the look in her eyes, as soon as things were silent for more than ten seconds she'd probably pass out in the car.

“Come on, Tony,” Gibbs said once the lab was empty of others. Tony wanted nothing more than to collapse into Gibbs' arms, but there were still video cameras down here.

“I think I could sleep for a week, boss,” Tony admitted, trailing after the older man towards the elevator.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Gibbs said, letting out a sigh. In the elevator, even Gibbs seemed to slump, leaning against the wall.

Silence filled the elevator and the car. Gibbs' driving was normally enough to keep anyone awake, but it seemed the older man was too tired to put his whole effort into driving and Tony managed to drift off to the occasional squeal of breaks.

They leaned on each other as they stumbled up into Tony's apartment building. The elevator was down again, so they wearily climbed the stairs.

“You should move to a better building,” Gibbs grumbled, almost tripping over a stair in his state of distraction.

“Probably,” Tony agreed, too tired to argue about this now. “Though I like the excuse to crash at your place when something goes down.” He wasn't too tired to turn and shoot a smirk at Gibbs.

Gibbs snorted. “You don't need an excuse to come by anymore,” he said pointedly, dragging Tony by the sleeve down the hall to his door.

Safely inside, Tony was torn. Part of him wanted nothing more than to slam his mate against the wall and fuck him senseless. It had been a shitty couple of days and he could use the affirmation. However, most of him was too tired to do more than pass out.

“Bed,” Gibbs said gruffly, taking the option away as he pushed Tony towards his bedroom.

“Stay?” Tony asked, hating how pitiful he sounded.

Gibbs didn't answer, just followed Tony down the hall shedding cloths at the same rate as the younger man.

Halfway down the hall, his pants falling around his ankles, Tony shifted, stepping forward out of the last of his clothes and just shaking himself hard. It felt good to feel his fur shift and settle, to feel the strength of four feet solid on the ground, to see and hear and smell.

Speaking of smell, perhaps shifting wasn't such a good idea. With the wolf's sharper nose, Tony could smell the miasma of pain and despair that permeated his cell the last few days. A shower could take care of that, but it would take too much effort. Instead, Tony jumped up onto his bed and shifted back, landing in a sprawl as a human.

“Shower in the morning,” Gibbs said, his words part order, part promise. It took only a moment for them both to slip between Tony's overpriced sheets and fall asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.

~o0o~

Tony was the first to wake in the middle of the night. He knew the instant Gibbs joined him, not because he moaned or his hips thrust, but because he stopped. Those breathless little noises he could coax from his mate only when he slept ceased, and Gibbs pulled him up from where he had been worshiping his mate's cock, pulled him up and kissed him with hard, desperate longing.

“Mine,” Gibbs growled, the sound incoherent around teeth and tongues, but Tony understood.

“Mine,” Tony growled back, teeth sinking into skin and muscle, not tearing but marking, anchoring.

Not another word was shared, not another was needed. Gibbs made his demands with actions, his legs spread wide, his hands pulling Tony into position. Only reflex and familiarity with this form of request allowed Tony to remember to grab the lube before sliding his fingers inside of his mate. Gibbs demanded more, arching his back to a degree that seemed almost inhuman, silently begging to feel.

Neither could wait long before Tony slicked himself up and pushed in, burying himself inside his mate, reminding them both that they were here, together. There were no cells, no severed legs, no insane lab assistants, just two men sharing each other, inside and out.

Tony didn't last long in the warmth and tightness, especially not after Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tony's ass, fingers pressing inside as he pulled them tighter together.

Collapsing would have been nice, good, soothing, but Gibbs was not done with him. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, the older man flipped them smoothly, kissing Tony forcefully even as his hips thrust reflexively, seeking friction and release. For a moment, Tony's tired brain tried to sort out what was going on, but a nip to his neck centered him and he opened his legs, giving his mate access.

Gibbs spent only moments longer in preparation than Tony had, making the barest effort to prepare his mate before surging forward to thrust within. The older man's faint grunt was lost within Tony's near howl of pleasure. It didn't take long after Tony's legs locked around Gibbs' hips for matters to draw to a conclusion, but Tony did not let go when his mate collapsed against him. Instead, he held tight and waited for the shaking to pass.

Once again it amazed him just how well this man understood, how dedicated and focused an alpha he was. Tony had met shifter alphas with whole packs who weren't as dedicated to their people as this one man. Maybe it was all those years in the marine corps, or maybe it was just Gibbs. Even as he was comforting Tony in that cell, the shifter could see the pain in frustration in those blue eyes, the self loathing that _his_ man, _his_ mate was in there and he couldn't fix it. At least, not yet.

“I'm right here,” Tony assured Gibbs as the older man nosed against his neck and took a deep breath. He could feel the faint smile on his mate's lips.

“Got energy for a shower?” Gibbs asked softly, pulling back a little and breathing sharply again.

“Stink finally getting to you?” Tony asked cheekily. “Maybe if we lean on each other.”

Gibbs answered by pulling free of Tony and sliding off the bed. But rather than head straight for the bathroom, he paused, holding out a hand to Tony. With a grin, Tony reached out and clasped it, letting his mate pull him to his feet. They marched to the bathroom still hand in hand.

It wasn't until they'd traded off soaping each other up that Gibbs spoke. “I should have trusted your instincts about Chip,” he said, his fingers gently working shampoo into Tony's hair.

“There was no way we could have known,” Tony countered, leaning into Gibbs' touch.

“You had a bad feeling,” Gibbs grumbled. “I should have followed up on it. Ten minutes for McGee to run a background check and maybe we would have spotted something.”

Tony sighed and pulled away to rinse his hair. “I'm not infallible,” he said flatly. “And with Abby being so edgy I had every reason to get irritated by the guy.”

“And someone should have done that check before he was hired,” Gibbs finished Tony's thought, letting his mate begin to rub shampoo through his hair.

“Exactly. We had no reason to know that Madame Director would be so sloppy,” Tony said, unable to repress his frustration with the situation.

“We didn't,” Gibbs said flatly, his emphasis on the past tense.

“And next time we'll double check,” Tony assured him.

“Rule eight,” Gibbs grumbled before dunking his head under the water.

“Never assume. It's all right. We're all right.” Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, holding them both under the spray of the shower.

Gibbs chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Tony's cheek. “I think that's my line.”

“I'm you're backup,” Tony said, really grinning for the first time since he'd gotten out of that cell.

“Come to my place for the weekend?” Gibbs asked, reaching out to turn off the water.

“Two days free to run through your backyard? Hell yes,” Tony said excitedly.

Gibbs snorted. “What is with my backyard and hyper shifters?”

“You've got a great backyard,” Tony said. Not huge, but big enough to get up some speed in, and the high fences kept prying eyes away. Tony wasn't surprised that others from Gibb's past had found it appealing too.

“Bed,” Gibbs grumbled, grabbing a towel. “Sleep, food, then my place.”

“Sounds good,” Tony agreed around a jaw cracking yawn.

They made it back to bed and were curled up together when Tony suddenly remembered one last question. “Hey, who's going to interrogate Chip?”

“He confessed to Abby,” Gibbs grumbled into Tony's hair.

“So?” Tony said, nudging the older man in the shoulder with his nose.

“Me,” Gibbs growled.

“You won't be back until Monday,” Tony pointed out sleepily.

“Exactly,” Gibbs said. Tony could almost see the smirk on the older man's lips even through his closed eyelids.

“Chip messed with the wrong pack,” Tony breathed contentedly.

“Sleep,” Gibbs growled, but his tone was countered by the possessive arm tightening around Tony's middle.


End file.
